Jeannette Fisher: Desired Reflections
by Mornings Light
Summary: Jeanette's story is a complicated tale of how a young girl's ambition, in the end, leads her to her downfall. Jeannette Fisher has just convinced her mother and father to allow her to be a pokemon trainer. Canon. Looking for new trainers.


**Title:** Jeannette's Story; Desired Reflection  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Jeanette's story is a complicated tale of how a young girl's ambition, in the end, leads her to her downfall.

---

"But mother, _everyone_ is a pokemon trainer- all my friends will be one and I'll be all left out!" The young girl, known as Jeanette Fisher protested.

Jeanette's mum looked back at her daughter's rosy, defiant glare and matched it with equal ferocity. "Nonsense, and anyway, you are different from your friends. Besides, you'll make new friends at the gallery."

"You just don't get it! Ugh!" Jeanette shot back in frustration, her hands balled into fists.

"Now that is enough," her mum gave her the 'look', the look that meant that Jeanette had just crossed the line and she should stop arguing this instant if she wanted to go and even consider _watching_ her friends get their pokemon.  
"Do not ever take that tone with me, how are you speaking to your own mum? Are your friends more important than your own mother? I highly doubt that your friends would allow you to shift into their houses if I told you to go! I highly..."

By this time, the lavender-haired lass had switched off her mother's lecture voice. She knew that after the dreaded glare, her mum would go on and on and... on. It was safe for her to tune out her mother's voice, as it was basically the same thing.

Jeanette usually never got the look, but she wasn't exactly the most well-behaved girl. She was much better than other children, however- her mother would often single her out, and reiterate the same fact over and over again:

"Jeanette, when will you learn to take responsibility for your actions- you are a _princess_ and therefore act like one! Your friends are just acquaintance's dear, your real friends do not belong here and once your father returns, we will all return back to our lands."

The girl in question looked down, her face heating up in anger. She wasn't really a princess; she was simply the heir to this tiny little Island off the Archipelago known as the Orange Islands. It was supposedly very traditional there, as her mother put it, and that was why she had to dress and act like the perfect 'Hime-Sama' that her mother knew she could be. But the thing was... Jeanette really found it so unbearably boring, learning how to pour tea the correct way, how to tie the knot of a kimono, the perfect colour combinations. At first, they were fun, but day in and day out... and all her friends would soon leave her on their pokemon journey.

"Besides, why ever would you want to tramp around the world to just collect those hideous creatures in balls? You might be allergic to something dear, and I wouldn't know!" Her mum exclaimed, wrinkling her nose and looking at the ends of her daughter's hair. "Dear... split ends..."

Jeanette sighed, rolling her eyes at her mother's rather clueless nature. "Mum, its fun! And-"

"And nothing Jeanette, a young girl shouldn't be out alone just for _fun_! Imagine the possible dangers for a little girl- you have no brothers and your father is... no I will not hear of it!"

_"I'm not little!"_ Jeanette thought for the umpteenth time in her head. However, she knew better than to argue with her mother. It would just cause another explosion from her mum and she wouldn't even let her watch her friends going off on their exciting adventures.

Jeanette went to bed feeling miserable.

***

"Oh wow, that kimono looks so great- and expensive too," her closest friend gushed, her fingers rushing over the silk. Her jade green eyes caught Jeanette. "It must be brilliant being a princess- wish I was one!"

She let out this ridiculously girly laugh that made Jeanette rethink their friendship. "I'd rather be a pokemon trainer than a princess. It sounds like such a bore. You always do stuff for others, never a moment to yourself."

Her friend managed a small smile at Jeanette's obviously depressed mood and smartly avoided any conversation on the topic of pokemon training. Naturally, her friend was going to be leaving tomorrow on her epic adventure.

"Well, I have to go and... uhm... eat!" She laughed and was almost to the door but Jeanette realised what she would be going for.

"I know... it's to pack... isn't it..." Jeanette said moodily.

"Uh... n-no..." she answered lamely. "I-I have to go Jeanette. See you."

She shut the door with a click.

_"Fat chance she'll see me again."_

***  
"Everyone, I'm home."

Just those three words, three words were all it took to get her to stumble out of her futon and bolt downstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"Father!!" she shrieked making her father laugh and her mother frown. She clung onto the man, who also had a mane of dark hair, tyed back.

"Jeanette, get down from your father this instant. He has had a difficult journey and doesn't need you to scream like a banshee and strangle him!" Buzz-kill mum reprimanded.

"Oh, it's alright Hanabi, she's just missed me."

Hanabi, her mum, looked like she wanted to say something more but didn't and managed a very tight-lipped smile. The best thing about her father was that he never, ever, ever got angry. Okay... he probably had, but he was the nicest dad in the whole wide world. It was just too bad he never had much time to visit Jeanette anymore, or her mum. Maybe that was why her mum looked so mad all the time, but at the moment, the young girl was simply happy that her father had come. Tomorrow almost didn't seem so sad if he was going to be spending the day with them.

In the time that her father had sat down and actually removed his shoes, her mother had already set a cup of herbal tea by his side and they looked at each other all gaga-eyed which made the young girl annoyed. She tugged on her father's arm.

"Ne, ne, father, were the elders just as old as I remembered them?"

Her father's face crinkled into his smile as he took one sip (but her mum's brows were creased). "Even older, Jeanette- some even had hair coming out of their noses!"

This made her howl with laughter! She'd never liked the elders; they were just as annoying as her mum and often stuck their noses where they didn't belong. However, even though she was trying to act all happy and carefree, her father noticed the underlying sadness in her eyes.

"Is anything the matter, Jeanette? I hope my little princess is alright!" Somehow, when her father said the words 'little' and 'princess', they magically transformed into happy anecdotes in her mind. Unlike the way her mother put them. Words that anchored her to some heavy, ugly responsibility.

She shook her head, though everyone knew what a horrible liar she was. Her father ruffled her sleepy head. "You want to talk about it in the morning?"

Jeanette looked up; her father might not even be here in the morning!

"T-there is one thing," she began uncertainly, looking at her mum apologetically. She didn't want it to seem like her mum was being mean- but... the truth had to come out after all. "I really, really, want to be a-a..."

"You really want to be?" Her father prompted gently.

"A pokemon trainer... one of the best!" She finally said.

Her mother groaned, her delicate hands rushing to her temples. "Not this again, Jeanette, we have talked over and over that you cannot be a pokemon trainer."

"Why not?" Jeanette whined.

"You know perfectly well why not, Jeanette. You are a princess- you have responsibilities that you must answer to," her mother repeated, her mouth a thin, angry line.

Jeanette was not paying attention to her mother, as she'd heard this all before- but her eyes were on her father who was still drinking his tea. But his eyes were closed and his eyebrows were down in concentration. That meant, that he was at least giving this a little thought than a flat out 'no'.

"Father, I really, really-"

"Okay."

"WHAT?!" Jeanette and Hanabi shouted in unison, shock evident in both voices.

"But only on one condition," his eyes were upon both hers as well as her mum's.

"Anything," Jeanette was about to say- but she was interrupted by her mother.

"Ken, you cannot be serious- a young girl, all by herself- it's ridiculous- I will not here of it, how can you be so irresp-"

"Hanabi, don't worry. Jeanette is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. A future princess needs to feel like she has authority. And," he flashed the tired-looking woman a smile, "you didn't hear my condition."

Jeanette daren't breathe- but her mother was breathing hard, her hand gripping her daughter's shoulder very hard.

"My condition, is that you, Jeanette Fisher, must compete in the Indigo League- if you win, then you can continue being a pokemon trainer-"

"What kind of condition is that? Don't encourage her!" Hanabi gasped in horror.

"But, if you lose," her father continued, "then you will do as your mother says and we will know if you have lost or not."

Jeanette obviously agreed- any way to become a pokemon trainer, she would seize it- and here was an opportunity. She'd face the Indigo League when it came and whatnot. How hard really was it going to be? Besides- she'd get to be with all her friends!

Hanabi was a little unsure about the idea, however, she trusted Ken more than anything. He cared about their daughter's welfare just as much as she did, so... like the last time- she had to trust in his words again.

***

"My darling, how do you like these cherry-blossom patterned kimonos? It suits you so beautifully, after all, your name when you become a princess will be chnaged!" Her mother announced as Jeanette descended the staircase.

Jeanette's jaw dropped- it was a tremendously gorgeous kunoichi styled top and dark hakama trousers. This was actually strange- as her mother preferred a proper princess to wear the proper type of clothes- however, these were... travelling clothes?

Did her mother actually have a heart?

The young girl offered her mother a bright smile and told her they were perfect. It seemed, that while she had gone to sleep- her parents had prepared her bag, her clothes and also packed important things like maps, pokeballs, bedsheets. Jeanette was surprised at how thoughtful her mum and dad had been and she'd been nothing but a little selfish. She promised inside that when she won the pokemon league, then she would still share _some_ responsibility on the island.

"How am I going to carry all of this?" Jeanette asked her mum after she had dressed herself in her travelling clothes.

"In your bag of course."

_"Wouldn't it be soo heavy?"_ Jeannette groaned inwardly, a little put off-- but if her friends could manage it, then of course, so could she!

She ate her breakfast and then said her goodbyes but was stopped by her dad as she was walking out of the house.

"Wait, I think you're forgetting something. Here, I want you to have this with you," Her father produced a pokeball from beneath his white yukata sleeves.

Jeannette blinked at the pokeball, it took a moment to sink in what was actually happening! It was... her first pokemon!

"Father! Oh wow, thank you so much!" Jeannette exclaimed happily, tears springing to her eyes as she cradled the pokeball. _Her_ pokeball.

"In there is one of my most loyal pokemon, it is called Scyther. He can be a little serious, but I'm sure he will look after you very well," Jeannette's father informed her.

She looked at the pokeball, the green mantis with silent blades, was observing her too. She managed a small smile, but the Scyther didn't smile back- it still analysed her through its slanted eyes, hued red because of the pokeball's colour.

"Also," her father coughed, not meeting Jeannette's eyes this time. He simply stepped aside and to the young girl's surrpise, she saw a boy whose head was bowed. "Your mum suggested a bodyguard."

"My name is Lee, I am from Ebony City. I will protect you with my life, Jeannette-Sama," the boy dared to look up, his slanted dark eyes meeting the startled blue of her own.

"Father! I don't need a bodyguard!" The girl insisted.

Lee looked a little hurt- but Jeannette's mum made sure that she was reminded that becoming a pokemon trainer was a treat, and not something she thoroughly deserved.

Eventually, Jeannette gave in and agreed for him to shadow her.

"Take care of yourself, my Hime-Sama!"

"Remember to let us know where you are and how you're doing and if you find it too hard, come straight home!"

You could easily guess which farewell statement belonged to which parent. Jeannette, meanwhile, made it clear that Lee should make himself useful and carry the luggage.

Lee paled, none of his training in the dojang had ever gone to guarding a pampered princess. How was he going to survive this ordeal against the bossy girl?

_"Kami-Sama will make it alright..."_ He prayed.

***

"According to our map, we will be leaving Crimson City and if we take Cherry Avenue, going along it, we will be straight onto Route 7, and the closest city is on the left, which is Celadon City. Quite some luck, as it has an official pokemon league Gym," Lee informed her, his long nose buried in the map.

"Oh that's good, I'm so tired."

_"She's tired? I'm the one carrying everything!"_ Lee thought, more than a little annoyed.

Soon, they stumbled onto route 7, however, a smooth course was not in their destiny as a figure stopped them on the way.  
It was a puny little boy, thinking he was so cool with his cap tilted sideways and holding out a pokeball.

"The pokemon I caught are really strong! You look like trainers, lets battle!"

Jeannette feigned a yawn and walked straight past him. "Not interested."

The little boy in blue shorts looked a little aghast. "Hey, you can't chicken out if you're a pokemon trainer! Come back here you chicken!"

A nerve busted in her forehead as she turned around. Nobody called Jeannette Fisher a chicken! Especially not someone who was half her size!

"Go, Scyther!" She called, pointing her finger to the boy as if it was a gun.

She'd seen this done on TV lots of times. Her favourite was Lance- for obvious reasons.

As expected, Scyther materialised out of his pokeball, and to her astonishment- he was much bigger than she had imagined. Sure, all pokemon were cut down to size in their pokeballs, but she'd thought Scyther would be smaller than her-- however, the mantis pokemon was covering her in its shadow.

"Scyther!" It sang its name, blades crossing in front of his face.

"The ninja pokemon," Lee echoed, almost losing his senses at the awe that this particular Scyther inspired. He'd seen them illustrated at the Dojang, but never had he imagined such splendour and such pride in its eyes. Jeannette's father had done an excellent job training this Scyther, and its shiny scythes weren't the only thing that proved this.

The youngster (who'd announced his name to be Daryl) almost looked like he regretted his decision, but he was brave and grinned at her.

"Go! Pidgeotto!" Darly released the pokeball after doing some weird poses that Jeannette didn't realise were necessary.

"Lady Jeannette, be careful. Pidgeotto is a flying type of pokemon, which will leave your bug type of pokemon, Scyther, disadvantaged," Lee called, looking at the bird that had been released.

The youngster wasn't bluffing when he said he'd had strong pokemon.

"Scyther, use your slash attack and keep it from flying. Match its speed with your own," Jeannette ordered, her furrowed brows giving away the nervous tension that was present.

Scyther obeyed and zipped towards the Pidgeotto, his scythes arcing above his head and then swiping at the bird.

"Pidgeotto, use sand attack to blur his vision!" Daryl called as he realised that his Pidgeotto was having some trouble dodging the huge sweeps from Scyther's scythes.

Pidgeotto dropped into a dive, Scyther following like a blur and smartly avoided the sand attack with his blades.

"Great!" Jeannette gasped, letting out a breathe she hadn't known that she was holding in. "One more slash!"

"Scyther, Scy!" he raised his arms and lunged them towards the Pidgeotto who was about to go into his quick attack-- but Scyther was much faster and it was over for Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto's crown feathers fell into the dark rings of his eyes, clutching its injured wing, the flying pokemon dropped by its trainers feet.

Daryl was speechless as Pidgeotto fell and hurriedly scampered over to its side when it crashed to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jeannette was cheering with her arms raised over her head and grinning toothily at her Scyther. "Oh wow! Great job Scyther! We are one cool pair!"

Scyther agreed, but he was tired and went back to rest in his pokeball. Lee, meanwhile, looked rather impressed at how she could control her Scyther and her quick thinking for countering the attacks of a Pidgeotto.

"Lady Jeanette, things will get much, much harder than this battle when you face the Gymleader of Celadon," Lee reminded her.

Jeannette only tossed her hair and was demanding the youngster, Daryl, for her winnings.  
"Pah, he only has 64 yens! I couldn't even buy a decent toothbrush for that!"

***

Jeannette's blue eyes widened as she saw Celadon City. Skyscrapers were the norm in this city, much more different than her hometown of Crimson. "Oh wow... they certainly have this place developed! Oh wow! Is that the famous department store?"

Lee looked like the pokemon league had been cancelled as he saw the rows and rows of clothing stores, and the girl's eyes go all starry-eyed as she saw them.

"Lee, I think we should definitely buy some essential things!" She more like ordered than suggested and tore down the path with a haggard bodyguard following.

This training was tough. _"Her essential stuff would probably consist of hairbrushes, shoes and other stupid girly stuff."_

Every sales vendor was welcoming them into their shops, the items ordered in glossy, attractive displays. Luxury pokeballs, a teething ring for baby pokemon and lots of bottles of perfume. There was so much jewellery, headrings, bandanna's and training gear that even Lee was tempted to spend his well-saved cash.

"Hm, those weights look good... how much?" Lee finally relented, coughing up his yens and buying some weights.

"Why're you buying them for?" Jeannette asked, popping up behind him.

He almost choked at her sudden appearance, but kept face. "Ah, Lady J-Jeannette. I'm very glad you asked me this question, for this will prove valuable to you for your training. Weights are an old-fashioned but extremely useful device for raising a pokemon's speed, stamina and strength! We use them all the time in the dojang while training our pokemon. But it is not just for the pokemon, trainers need stamina too, to cross rugged terrain, so we wear them to train as well."

Lee looked very pleased with himself- as he'd just recited a memorised message in the dojang. Who said he'd had a bad memory, eh?

"Why don't you just use these?" She produced from her hakama trousers three, what appeared to be, medicine bottles. Carbos, Zinc, Protein and HP UP were on them. "These are said to increase a pokemon's statistics as well and make them more capable of wining!"

Lee peered at them closely, his thick lips pouting at what new contraption for pokemon had been developed yet. He turned away. "If you want to force feed your pokemon, that's fine- but I'll stick to the ancient methods which have never failed our dojang."

"Get with the times, Lee," Jeannette simply smirked, thinking he was only being sulky because he hadn't found them first.

Jeannette released Scyther out of his pokeball and grinned. He was looking better, probably caught his breath and was looking for an opponent, but he found none. Confused, he turned to his current trainer. His previous trainer, her father, would only call him for battle, this was certainly new. Jeannette grinned, handing him a bottle of Carbos.

"Drink up," she said, smiling at him. "This is your present for helping me keep my face in my first ever battle."

Lee watched the exchange between pokemon and new trainer. Scyther was not like the baby pokemon that usually new trainers got, so Jeannette was smart to keep her words to his taste.

If one looked closely, Scyther almost managed a smile as Jeannette made him drink Carbos. The effects were almost instant as his nerves gripped his blades and feet just a little more strongly, allowing him better control over his limbs. Therefore, raising his speed.

Jeannette deposited the bottle in a recycling bin and smiled. "With you by my side, we'll be so awesome; we'll beat everyone in our path and win my father's challenge of beating the pokemon league. That way, I'll be finally free to do whatever I want."

***

"We're here, at the Gym. Erica is the Gymleader..." Lee explained, looking at the greenhouse-like gym and the grand steps. It certainly didn't have much emphasis on the fact it was a Gym as much as it did as it offered as an Ikebana center. There were many girls, all maintaining flowers and offering advice on perfume, skin care and so many other things that he was almost embarrassed to go in.

But he needed to- he was Jeannette's bodyguard and if she said anything bad to her father at the end- then he'd not get the money that he needed to improve the dojang. Sucking his lips, his ears unbelievably pink, he followed the girl who was welcomed warmly.  
They surrounded her like swarms, all gushing at the silk of her kimono, the unique pattern and style of her hakama. He didn't understand what was so unique about it, it looked like any other hakama pants he'd seen... but apparently it was a one of a kind.

He coughed, causing all the girls to look at him. It seemed that Jeannette had forgotten what she'd even come for! Well, it was his duty to remind her.

"Er... Lady Jeannette wishes for a pokemon battle with the Gymleader, Erica," Lee announced, feeling rather intimidated in front of so many girls. They were all looking at him weird and turned to Jeannette.

"Who is that?", "Boys aren't allowed in this Gym." and "Is that your boyfriend?" were all aimed at the purple-haired lass.

"No way, he's just my bodyguard. My mother insisted on it, but he isn't very helpful," Jeannette answered nonchalantly and getting Scyther ready.

"Oh, although I do not really want to battle, I cannot refuse under the league rules- if what this young man says is true."

Everyone stepped aside to let the owner of the voice through, all the girls bowed towards the raven-haired woman who had entered, a Gloom in her arms. Exquisitely dressed and finely mannered, she bowed to accept Jeannette's challenge. Lee felt instantly comforted by Erica's presence and he could finally tell Morino that, yes, Erica was as nice as she was rumoured to be.

---


End file.
